Kudou Shimon
Kudou Shimon is a member of the Muhou School and one of the Leaders Personal Corps. He also seems to be right hand man for be near him most of the time. He is also the student of Kizaki Gensai. Appearance Shimon is an average height adult. He has red hair with some hanging down in the front and the rest in a bun. He wear an over shirt with black on top and a dark color on the bottom, His under shirt appears to puff up around his neck, his pants are light colored, black socks and sandals. He carries a sword on his waist and a piece of wood in his bun. Personality Shimon is loyal to Jinsuke and willing to follow his orders. He has also taken a liking to Gama. Background Shimon first appeared behind Gama, After Gama had defeated Maki Baian and the Tengen School. He then tell Gama about the Kyousen School and the Nakaizumi School. When Nakaizumi Arata attacks Gama, Shimon watches the match between them. When Gama wins, Shimon is shocked and glad that he has figured out the secret to the Ogama speed. Later on the last day of first tournament, Shimon watches the match of Gama and Sakon. After Gama wins the match, He is shocked when Gama could stand up. He continues to watch after when Iori shows up after the match. He is shocked when Iori beats Gama with a scabbard and the same technique. He later appears along with the rest of the school, at a meet for the information about the second round. Someone then asks about Gama, which he says that he is strong for his age. When the Ogame School comes in, Shimon goes and greets Gama. He then asks how he was doing. He then introduces Itou Ranmaru to Game. he then listens when the lord of unabara tells everyone how the second round will be. He and Itou then leave after the meeting. Later after the Muhou school had taken over the castle, Shimon appears in a meet with Jinsuke at the castle. He then asks Jinsuke if the OgameSchool would submit, which Jinsuke says that he doesn't know. Days later when Iroi breaks into the Muhou School castle, Shimon brings him to Jinsuke when Iori make it to the third area. He then stays when he has brought Iori to Jinsuke and the advisors. He then watches as Iori faces Kuryuu Ango. He then listens as Jinsuke agrees to leave the Ogame school for a year. A year later, Shimon has a talk with Jinsuke. Jinsuke tells him to assemble his personal corps. He then goes and assembles the personal corps. Later he tells Banri that the Personal Corps are assembling. They then talk about the Ogame School leader Shinnosuke and how he will face the Maruyama brothers on his way to the castle. Later when the Ogame School adn their allies attack the castle, he talks with Jinsuke about how Riko is facing them. He then attends the meets with the rest of the Personal Corps. He then listens as Jinsuke tells them to kill the Ogame School. After the meeting, Shimon is talking with Itou while walking in a hall way. He then comes across Kiyomori who is ticking off a group of men. He then watches as Kiyomori kills the commander of the group. Later after the Ogame School makes it pass the second gate, Shimon goes to Arimaru and tells him to go kill the Ogame School. When the Toujou arrive back, Shimon goes and greets him. He is then seen during the meet with Jinsuke and toujou. When the Ogame School breaks through the final gate, Shimon is with Jinsuke and Itou at they do so. He is later talking with Kujou about who the traitor might be. He then gets up to join the fight. He also expresses excitment for being able to kill agiain after a long time. He then meets up with Gensai and Kamedenbou. He remarks that Gensai has gotten strong. Gensai then reveals that Shimon is his student. Ability Shimon is skilled enough to hide his presense very well. He also is highly intellegent as he is able to figure out other people's skill just by watching them. Shimon practices the Kannazi Style, so he specializes in drawing techniques. Category:Characters Category:Muhou School Category:Personal Corps Category:Antagonists Category:Male